You Me Forever
by iloveshanevictorino8
Summary: not really twilight. hope you like. Julia Scott, a girl who lives in New York, comes across Shane Preston, a friend from her homestate of Kentucky. The story of the two, how they get together and where life takes them.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I quickly scanned the cafeteria looking for Isabella, one of my best friends at Halloway High school. My heart was racing. I had to be careful and try not to sweat for fear of ruining my new white sundress. After another quick look, I found Isabella sitting at a round table. She was listening to her iPod and bobbing her head to the beat. My lips pulled up into a smile that reached my eyes. I walked slowly over to the table and sat down.

"Hey!" Isabella exclaimed. She pulled the earphones out of her ears and smiled widely. "Can you believe the break's over already?"

"No way! It seems like I was just saying good bye to you for the break," I agreed. "So how was Chincoteague?"

"It was great! But that's not unusual. Chincoteague is like my favorite place," Iz described dreamily. "I wish I was still there…"

"Huh!" I gasped with mock horror. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you!" Iz exclaimed quickly. Her bright blue- green eyes were wide with shock. "I just meant that I wish break wasn't over."

"Relax, Iz. I was just teasing you," I said with a laugh. "Believe me, I wish I was still in Kentucky. And yes I missed you too." I added when she opened her mouth to say something.

"Okay we're even. So did you meet anyone new?" Iz asked. I smiled. That was one thing I had missed. I could tell Iz anything and she was always excited to listen.

"Well. Actually, there was this one guy I met in town…" I spilled, leaning on my elbows and dropping my voice to a whisper.

"Huh!" Iz gasped with excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah. He lives down the road from my farm," I explained. "His name is Shane Preston. And he's a cowboy!"

"Oh my god that is so--," Iz stopped short, staring at the cafeteria doors. "Who is that!?"

I followed her gaze and my eyes landed on a boy with short dark brown hair and brown eyes standing by the doors. My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my god, Iz. That's him," I said, my voice flat with shock.

"What are you talking about? He must be new here because I've never seen him--."

"No Iz! That's _him_!" I cut her off.

"Jules. What are you talking about?" Iz whined with confusion.

"That's Shane!" I explained, confusion leaking into my own voice.

"_What_?!" Iz's mouth fell open. "Are you sure?"

"I am positively sure," I confirmed. "There is no way I could forget."

"Oh my god! But how is he here when you said he lives in Kentucky?" Iz asked, her eyebrows pulling together.

"Im trying to figure out the same thing. He never mentioned moving when we hung out," I decided, racking my brain, trying to think of when he might have mentioned it. "I have no idea what he's doing here."

My heart was racing. My eyes had to be messing with me. Shane couldn't be here in Manhattan. He would have been up for a while now; probably feeding the chickens on his farm. In Kentucky. Not in New York.

"Well go talk to him," Iz encouraged with a smile. "Then you can introduce me."

"I don't know… He probably won't recognize me…" I stammered, unsure of what to do.

"Jules. Come on. He's a new student. If he recognizes anyone, it will be you," Iz assured me.

"True. Alright I'll go," I decided. I stood up and straightened my dress. Before I started towards Shane, I turned back to Iz. "How do I look?"

Iz scrutinized me for a minute before saying, "You look great. By the way, I love your flip flops."

I smiled. I had been hoping someone would notice them. They were a bright turquoise. They were my favorite flip flops because they were bright, just like me.

"Thanks Iz." The compliment gave me an extra burst of self confidence as I headed across the room. I took a deep breath before walking up to him.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" I asked him, letting a little confusion leak into my voice. I didn't want him to think I was stalking him.


	2. Chapter 2

Any Readers,

My life is very busy. I have been writing a story for a while and decided I want some other opinions. The only person to have read this is my friend. I am not sure how much I will be able to update as I am very busy and a slow typer….That is not all of chapter one but I will update as soon as possible. Please review!

~~Amanda


End file.
